runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
A Fairy Tale Part III – Battle at Orks Rift
Things look grim indeed for Zanaris and the fairy folk who live there, and it may already be too late. The Fairy Godfather’s little coup d’état worked, and he’s opened up a rift to an ork-filled realm to rally an army. In particularly, his personal retinue of ork generals have made him, how you say, untouchable. Thanks to your efforts, the Fairy Queen managed to survive this coup, and since returning to active duty has built up a Fairy Resistance. Her chief military advisor, the Tooth Fairy, feels the time is right to mount a counter-offensive and neutralise the Godfather and his orks once and for all. In a Fairy Tale Part III – Battle at Orks Rift, the third and final part of this fairy quest trilogy, you’ll be drafted to put the Tooth Fairy’s battle plan into action, preparing for the final push to take out the Fairy Godfather and his cronies. Dealing with him and his army of orks will take military precision, solid tactics...and more than a little bit of amateur dentistry. It will also test the combat skills of you and your allies in a fight to determine fate of Zanaris. Your efforts to help the fairies will not go unrewarded; the spoils of this war include another magic farming tool and use of the fairy ring network without a staff. Maybe even Martin the Master Gardener will have some extra reward for you, seeing how it was he who set you on this path in the first place... While carrying out the Tooth Fairy’s orders, you’ll probably notice that Zanaris has had a bit of sprucing up (as mentioned in these Developers' Blogs), and that the orks are that little bit uglier. There’s never been a better time to set things right in the fairy kingdom – it’s time to fight for tooth, justice and the Zanarian way! Mod Tytn Lead RuneScape Content Developer Summary: Where to start A Fairy Tale Part III – Battle at Orks Rift: Speak to the Fairy Queen at Fairy Resistance HQ (you’ll need Fairy Nuff’s certificate to travel there; you can get a replacement from Fairy Nuff’s grotto north of Zanaris bank if you no longer have it). Requirements to start A Fairy Tale Part III – Battle at Orks Rift: A Fairy Tale Part II – Cure a Queen Wolf Whistle Level 59 Magic Level 54 Farming Level 51 Thieving Level 37 Summoning Level 36 Crafting Ability to survive a battle against the equivalent of a level 180 foe In other news... Picking flowers as part of the Lily of the Valley holiday event has now been removed. You can now obtain Shattered Heart’s strange rocks from mining gold and coal in the Living Rock Caverns, stealing from chests and stalls, making molten glass and throwing pottery, and from smithing cannonballs. The Barrows has been adjusted so that when stood next to a puzzle door, you will no longer be interrupted by nearby NPCs attacking you. Luokka:Uutiset